


show me your teeth

by memefucker69



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Little Porn, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: Jongin's been biting him a lot lately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 969 words, romance/fluff/a little porny, vampire!jongin, werewolf!kyungsoo

Jongin’s been biting him a lot lately.

He is a vampire, yes, but from what Kyungsoo knows, Jongin has blunt teeth. Anytime the werewolf sees his boyfriend drinking blood, it’s always in the form of an adorable pink thermos that Jongin takes everywhere. It’s never grossed Kyungsoo out. He actually likes it when Jongin sighs pleasantly after drinking and has a dark red ring around his upper lip. It’s cute.

Either way, he’s never sank his teeth into Kyungsoo. He constantly talks about how good Kyungsoo smells usually, but nothing more than that. Yet lately they’ll be sitting in class, in which Jongin dozes off and rests his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, and Kyungsoo will suddenly feel the vampire nudge him a little and then groggily start biting his shoulder. Whenever Kyungsoo pushes him away, he whines with a pout like he should be allowed.

It’s not just that either. Some mornings, Kyungsoo wakes up in their dorm with Jongin gnawing on his bicep in his sleep. Kyungsoo can stand the pain, of course, but it’s a little weird. Kyungsoo tries to ask him about it, but Jongin only blushes and changes the topic. What’s to be embarrassed about?

Worried, Kyungsoo turns to the only vampire member of the football team, Yifan.

“Ah!” Yifan’s crimson eyes alight with recognition. “He’s teething.”

“Teething?” Kyungsoo blinks. “Like a baby?”

“Yeah.” Yifan shuts his locker. “Jongin is one of those mostly pureblooded vampires, right? It means he’ll actually have fangs. Usually they come in around 18, but Jongin must be a late bloomer.”

“Huh.” Well, that wasn’t what he expected at all. “Wait, so why wouldn’t he want to tell me?”

Yifan shrugs. “It could be because some vampires don’t look good with fangs. And no one really drinks straight from the source anymore. Too messy.”

Kyungsoo drinks that in for the rest of football practice. It makes more sense now that he thinks about the times he’s seen Jongin with a finger in his mouth. His poor boyfriend. He bets that sharp teeth coming in are more painful than just normal teeth coming in. He’d gladly let Jongin use him as a chew toy now.

When he walks into their dorm room that night, sweaty after practice, Jongin is snoozing on their beds, snoring and drooling on Kyungsoo’s pillow as usual. His psychology notes are sprawled out next to him, glasses slipping off his nose. Kyungsoo smiles and takes a moment to take away the clutter and pull the blankets over Jongin before he goes to take a quick shower.

Jongin is awake once Kyungsoo reappears with damp hair and in only his boxers. Said pouty, sleepy vampire opens his arms, and Kyungsoo falls into them underneath the covers.

“So warm,” Jongin sighs, enjoying Kyungsoo’s higher werewolf temperature.

Kyungsoo recalls what Yifan told him and stares at Jongin’s parted lips. Raising a hand, he touches them, and Jongin opens his eyes to look at him.

“Mmm?”

“Yifan told me that you’re teething.”

Jongin’s eyes go wide, and he pulls Kyungsoo’s hand away before moving to bury his face under the covers until only a tuft of silver hair is visible. “...It’s not true,” comes the muffled response.

“I know you’re lying, Jongin.” Kyungsoo smiles a little at his antics. “But I don’t get what’s the big deal about it. Why not tell me?”

Jongin shifts underneath the blankets, and Kyungsoo almost jumps at the chilled hands that touch his stomach. “I didn’t want you to be weirded out because I’m not like most vampires,” Jongin mumbles.

“I’ve watched you drink blood, and I literally have the ability to turn into a wolf. Nothing could weird me out,” Kyungsoo laughs, and Jongin pokes his head out from the sheets with hopeful eyes.

“Really? Me having sharp teeth won’t freak you out?”

“Nope.”

Jongin emerges from the depths with fluffy hair and a soft smile. Kyungsoo smoothes his hair down before his fingers trail down to Jongin’s lips again. Locking eyes with Kyungsoo, the vampire parts his lips, and Kyungsoo presses a finger inside. The air in the room suddenly becomes warmer as Kyungsoo’s finger touches his gums, moving over until he feels something small and sharp, a tooth that has barely emerged above another.

“They’re gonna push the old teeth out,” Jongin murmurs, eyes half-lidded. He inhales quickly as Kyungsoo rubs his digit over the most sensitive part of his gum and whines as Kyungsoo presses harder onto the spot. “Feels good,” he breathes.

“Really?” It’s kind of weird, but Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. “Feels better?”

“Mmm.”

Kyungsoo takes out his finger and moves forward to kiss Jongin instead. Moaning, Jongin twists his fingers into Kyungsoo’s dark hair, pressing as close as he can. Kissing Jongin is always a rush to him, and it’s almost addicting and unexplainable how sweet Jongin’s lips taste every time. Feeling warm all over, he pushes Jongin over to lie on his back and breaks the kiss to sit on his hips.

“Baby?” Jongin speaks up as Kyungsoo kisses at his neck.

“Hmm?”

“When, _ah_ , when my teeth come in, can I bite you f-for real?” He speaks quickly with a pleasured sigh.

Kyungsoo looks up from where he’s pushed up Jongin’s shirt and been kissing his chest, and he shrugs. “If you want to.” His hand moves down to cup Jongin’s crotch, faintly registering that this is the fastest he’s ever seen Jongin get his hard. “I don’t know how I’d taste as a werewolf, but you can drink--”

He’s interrupted by Jongin letting out a shuddering moan, and then Kyungsoo feels the fabric of Jongin’s sweats becoming damp. Kyungsoo blinks as he realizes what just happened and glances up at Jongin’s flushed face.

“D-Did you just _come_?”

Jongin smiles sheepishly. “I bet you’d taste really good.”


End file.
